dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gamisalas
|manga debut = Invisible: "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" Visible: "Quirky Competitors" |anime debut = Invisible: "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" Visible: "Unavoidable? The Ferocity of a Stealth Attack!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = }} is an invisible warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance His full appearance isn't revealed, however his silhouette in the anime resembles a short chameleon like creature, with horns, pointy ears, and short spiky hair. His silhouette in the manga is simply of a humanoid entity with short spiky hair. Personality Nothing about his personality is known, however it can be inferred that due to hiding from plain sight before the Tournament of Power even begins, he is at least somewhat intelligent and strategic, though he could always be invisible since he didn't materialize after being eliminated. After being eliminated, Gamisalas was apologetic towards Quitela whilst showing respect to his God of Destruction. He accepted his fate as his universe was erased by the two Zenos after his team were eliminated. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Gamisalas is scouted and recruited to join Team Universe 4 as one of the 10 strongest warriors in Universe 4 in the Tournament of Power. He along with Damon are hidden from sight from the moment they arrive to the Null Realm, causing Team Universe 7 to believe they only have 8 members, to which in the anime Tien Shinhan notes he can sense a faint "presence", while in the manga Roshi considers the possibility of an invisible fighter. In the manga, either Gamisalas and/or Damon work quickly to eliminate Android 18 and the Kamikaze Fireballs at the end of their battle. The invisible fighter(s) then go on to knock Murichim and Jilcol of Universe 10 off the arena. However, Piccolo uses his super hearing and finds Gamisaras, proceeding to knock him off the arena using an energy wave. Gamisalas then confirms his elimination to Quitela. In the anime, after Goku is thought to have been eliminated by Jiren, Damon and Gamisaras moved around in the area that Jiren was standing in.This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!! When Catopesra is backed up against the edge of the arena by Vegeta, Gamisalas made his move and knocked Catopesra off of the arena. He then tried to knock Vegeta and Gohan out of the ring before attacking Android 18. After realizing Gamisalas was invisible, Piccolo and Gohan unleashed tons of ''Ki'' Blasts, and the dust made Gamisalas' silhouette appear. Once that happened, Piccolo attacked Gamisalas, and ended his assault by eliminating Gamisalas with his Explosive Breath Cannon. Gamisalas was later erased with his Universe after Team Universe 4 was defeated. Gamisalas is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, using his invisibility to catch them off guard, Gamisalas was able to knock Catopesra out of the arena, and almost knocked out Vegeta and Gohan. In combat he is able to pressure and overwhelm Android 18. However, when Gohan fired a lot of Ki Blasts on the arena, the smoke made Gamisalas' silhouette appear, Piccolo then fought him and easily beat him back, knocking him out of the arena with a Mouth Energy Wave. In the manga, either Gamisalas or Damon was able to knock Ribrianne, Kakunsa, Roasie, and Android 18 out of the arena all at the same time while they are battling. He or Damon also manage to knock Zircor and Mulithim out of the arena. However, he is quickly eliminated by Piccolo after the Namekian sensed Gamisalas' whereabouts. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Invisibility' - Gamisalas is capable of keeping himself invisible. *'Power Up' - The ability to raise and lower one's ki. Gamisaras suppresses his ki to help him hide. Voice Actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada *Funimation dub: Chris Cason *Latin American Spanish dub: Armando Zúñiga *Polish dub: Sergiusz Żymełka Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Gamisalas vs. Catopesra (Ultimate Mode) *Gamisalas vs. Vegeta *Gamisalas vs. Gohan *Gamisalas vs. Android 18 *Gamisalas vs. Piccolo ;Manga *Gamisalas or Damon vs. Android 18 *Gamisalas and/or Damon vs. Kakunsa and Roasie *Gamisalas or Damon vs. Ribrianne *Gamisalas and/or Damon vs. Murichim and Zircor *Gamisalas vs. Piccolo Trivia *Gamisalas' name is maybe based on . *Gamisalas is depicted as being identical to Damon in a V-Jump scan, however once he debuted in the anime he had a different appearance. *His invisibility technique is very similar to that of See-Through the Invisible Man. Master Roshi even suggested covering him up with a nosebleed, referencing the fight between Yamcha and See-Through. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased